The conventional loud speaker is a rectangular enclosure with radiators opening on a front face of the enclosure. This radiating face is conventionally covered with a grill cloth for aesthetic reasons. The cloth itself is usually mounted on a rigid backing material so that the cloth and backing form what is in essence a rigid, acoustically transparent panel. These are conventionally a single dark colour to blend in with the remainder of the speaker.
Many loud speakers are used in settings where the presence of a dark, rectangular box is not exceptionally aesthetically pleasing. The present invention aims at the provision of a system whereby conventional loud speaker enclosure may be provided with a "custom" appearance to suit the decor of the room in which they are situated, to suit the music being played through the speakers or to suit the mood of a room's occupants.